warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Screech of Angry Owl
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |to-be=Screech of Angry Owl |prey-hunter=Screech of Angry Owl |sister=Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Screech of Angry Owl, more commonly known as Screech, is a black tom. History In the Power of Three arc ''Outcast :Screech is a to-be learning to become a prey-hunter for the Tribe of Rushing Water. He is initially unfriendly toward the Clan apprentices when they come to help the Tribe, telling the four apprentices that there isn't enough room for them to sleep. His sister, Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain, tells him to not be so rude. She tells the apprentices that her brother is beetle-brained, and Screech tells her she is too. When Pebble introduces herself and Screech, she tells them that the "annoying fur-ball" is her brother. He snarls at her, and then turns to Lionpaw and lifts his paw up in a polite gesture. :When Gray brings over prey for the apprentices, Screech thanks him, licks his lips, and says that it's the first decent meal they've had in ages. He boasts that when he becomes a prey-hunter, he'll find enough prey to feed the whole Tribe. Pebble says that will happen when eagles talk. When Lionpaw tells the to-bes that Jaypaw is blind, Screech asks how he can manage, and if they have to lead him around with their tail. Breezepaw says that the Clans have a medicine cat and a leader, and Screech tells him that it's weird. :Brambleclaw tells the to-bes that Lionpaw, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw are going to teach them fighting techniques. Screech tells Brambleclaw that he and Splash are prey-hunters and don't need to learn fighting skills. Brambleclaw tells him that the whole Tribe would be using the skills anyways. Lionpaw tells Screech it's for their own good, and Screech gives him a glare. While practicing moves, Screech, Splash, and another to-be stand by the pool giving the apprentices hostile glares. Screech says he doesn't know why they have to do what the apprentices tell them, and that they aren't even warriors yet. Breezepaw tells him that they know more about fighting than they do. Hollypaw tells Screech that they have to because Brambleclaw told them too. Screech tells them Brambleclaw's not their leader, so they don't have to do what he says. :When the apprentices find out that Stoneteller doesn't leave the cave except when needed, Screech sneers that it's probably different in the Clans. He is rude and unenthusiastic in the training sessions. His sister often tries in vain to get him to become more positive. When it comes time to choose between fighting the intruders and fleeing for safety, he, along with a couple of other to-bes, chooses to flee. During the battle, Flick attacks him, pinning him to the ground, but Lionpaw tears Flick off of the to-be. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :He appears in the prologue, accusing Stormfur of mentioning that the border patrol was easy. He spits that the whole mountain should be their territory so they don't have to patrol it, but is told to give it a rest by Swoop. Later, Dovewing remembers him when he speaks, recalling his name is Screech of Angry Owl. He mentions it's hard work hunting while still patrolling the borders. :After Jayfeather scares off Lark and Pine, Screech tells him that he saw Lark and Pine stalking him and that they could do with lessons in respect, although it's hard for them since they aren't to-bes yet. Character pixels Kin Members '''Sister': :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Quotes Notes and references ru:Крик Разгневанной Совы de:Schrei von wütender Eule fi:Vihaisen Pöllön Huuto nl:Schreeuw Van Kwade Uil es:Alarido de Búho Furioso (Alarido) Category:Males Category:Tribe cats Category:Outcast characters Category:To-be Category:Prey hunters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Minor characters